This project has provided research infrastructure support for the following clinical protocols:[unreadable] [unreadable] 91-AR-0196 Studies on the Natural History and Pathogenesis of Polymyositis, Dermatomyositis, and Related Diseases[unreadable] 94-AR-0066 Studies of the Pathogenesis and Natural History of Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE)[unreadable] 94-AR-0105 Genetics and Pathophysiology of Familial Mediterranean Fever and Related Disorders[unreadable] 99-D-0070 Natural History of Salivary Gland Dysfunction and Sjogren's Syndrome[unreadable] 00-AR-0222 Studies of the Pathogenesis and Natural History of Arthritis and Related Conditions[unreadable] 01-AR-0227 Natural History of Rheumatic Disease in Minority Communities[unreadable] 02-AR-0156 A Randomized, Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Trial of Infliximab in Patients with Dermatomyositis and Polymyositis[unreadable] 03-AR-0130 Genetic Determinants of Ankylosing Spondylitis Severity - Cross Sectional Study[unreadable] 03-AR-0131 Genetic Determinants of Ankylosing Spondylitis Severity - Longitudinal Study[unreadable] 03-AR-0133 Clinically Important Changes in Rheumatoid Arthritis[unreadable] 03-AR-0173 Studies of the Natural History and Pathogenesis of Neonatal Onset Multisystem Inflammatory Disease (NOMID)[unreadable] 03-AR-0298 A Pilot Study of the IL-1 Receptor Antagonist Anakinra/Kineret in Patients with Neonatal Onset Multisystem Inflammatory Disease (NOMID/CINCA Syndrome)[unreadable] 04-AR-0205 Progression of Spinal Fusion in Ankylosing Spondylitis[unreadable] 05-AR-0014 A Pilot Open-Label Study of IL-1 Trap in Adult Subjects with Autoinflammatory Disease: A Therapeutic Approach to Study Pathogenesis[unreadable] 07-E-0012 Rituximab in the Treatment of Refractory Adult and Juvenile Dermatomyositis (DM) and Polymyositis (PM)[unreadable] 08-AR-0008 Insulin Resistance and Atherosclerosis in a Sample of Women with Systemic Lupus Erythematosus[unreadable] [unreadable] In addition to the manuscripts listed in the Publications section, there are a number of other published papers that are based upon clinical support services provided through this project. They include:[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Hill SC, Namde M, Dwyer A, Poznanski A, Canna S, Goldbach-Mansky R (2007) Arthropathy of neonatal onset multisystem inflammatory disease (NOMID/CINCA). Pediatr Radiol 37:145-52.[unreadable] 2. Duryea J, Magalnick M, Alli S, Yao L, Wilson M, Goldbach-Mansky R (2008) Semiautomated three-dimensional segmentation software to quantify carpal bone volume changes on wrist CT scans for arthritis assessment. Med Phys 35:2321-30.[unreadable] 3. Glaser RL, Goldbach-Mansky R (2008) The spectrum of autoinflammatory diseases: recent bench to bedside observations. Curr Opin Rheumatol 20:66-75.[unreadable] 4. Blackman MR, Muniyappa R, Wilson M, Moquin BE, Baldwin HL, Wong KA, Snyder C, Magalnick M, Alli S, Reynolds J, Steinber SM, Goldbach-Mansky R (2007) Diurnal secretion of growth hormone, cortisol, and dehydroepiandrosterone in pre- and perimenopausal women with active rheumatoid arthritis: a pilot case-control study. Arthritis Res Ther 9:R73.[unreadable] 5. Lauro CF, Goldbach-Mansky R, Schmidt M, Quezado ZM (2007) The anesthetic management of children with neonatal-onset multi-system inflammatory disease. Anesth Analg 105:351-7.[unreadable] 6. Louie GH, Chitkara P, Ward MM (2008) Relapse of sarcoidosis upon treatment with etanercept. Ann Rheum Dise 67:896-8.[unreadable] 7. Ward MM (2007) Association scan of 14,500 nsSNPs in four common diseases identifies variants involved in autoimmunity (2007) Nat Genet 39:1329-37.[unreadable] 8. Ward MM (2007) Interpreting measurements of physical function in clinical trials. Ann Rheum Dis 66 Suppl 3:iii32-4.[unreadable] 9. Ward MM, Raveille JD, Learch TJ, Davis JC, Weisman MH (2008) Occupational physical activities and long-term functional and radiographic outcomes in patients with ankylosing spondylitis. Arthritis Rheum 59:822-32.[unreadable] 10. Ward MM, Reveille JD, Learch TJ, Davis JC, Weisman MH (2008) Impact of ankylosing spondylitis on work and family life: comparisons with the US population. Arthritis Rheum 59:497-503.[unreadable] 11. Illei GG (2007) The clinical impact of neuropsychiatric manifestations in early systemic lupus erythematosus. Nat Clin Pract Rheumatol 3:428-9.[unreadable] 12. Illei GG, Yarboro CH, Kuroiwa T, Schlimgen R, Austin HA, Tisdale JF, Chitkara P, Fleisher T, Klippel JH, Balow JE, Boumpas DT (2007) Long-term effects of combination treatment with fludarabine and low-dose pulse cyclophosphamide in patients with lupus nephritis. Rheumatology (Oxford) 46:952-6.